


Navi nella notte

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Music!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe





	1. Chapter 1

La prima volta – quando è stato? Sembrano passati un paio di secoli, ormai.  
Era primavera, circa – più o meno sei mesi dopo che – i meli erano in fiore, giusto? E Dean voleva a tutti costi andare in quel paesino nel bel mezzo del niente perché papà come al solito era a caccia di nidi di cuculo e aveva firmato il contratto mesi prima – lui che una volta non si sarebbe fatto vedere a una festa del raccolto neanche morto, figurarsi a una di quelle robe che sono fatte al novanta per cento di gente fuori di testa con le coroncine di fiori e – insomma, i cosplayers vanno bene, i cosplayers sono gente a posto – quasi tutti – ma mettersi le coroncine di fiori e i camicioni da notte e fare sul serio – totalmente, indiscutibilmente, mortalmente sul serio? Revival degli anni '70 in pieno 2006, e fare sul serio? Agghiacciante abbastanza da piantare un litigio, prendere il borsone e il basso e andarsene a piedi e incappare in una ragazza con i capelli alla Tasha Yar e le gambe così lunghe che sembrano cominciare subito sotto il mento e capace di addormentarsi in posizioni impossibili – no, davvero, dormire sul pavimento, seduti con la schiena appoggiata ai bagagli, quello d'accordo, ci siamo passati tutti – non proprio tutti ma ci siamo capiti insomma – ma con le gambe accavallate, per giunta, e svegliarsi senza un piede informicolato o il mal di schiena, fresca come una rosa – quello è un record. 

Ecco, la prima volta che l'ha vista Meg aveva vent'anni, uno zaino più grosso di lei e la California come meta.


	2. Chapter 2

La seconda volta – la seconda volta incredibile ma vero c'era anche papà e lei – brava, molto brava, ma apparentemente per agganciare i grossi nomi la bravura non basta, bisogna prima farsi un nome con i pesci piccoli – lei era lì a mettere a frutto il suo curriculum di fotografa del giornale della scuola – la peggior battaglia di band che si sia mai vista, in una Chicago gelida, l'ingaggio a malapena sufficiente a coprire benzina e motel, tolti i danni – rissa e feriti e ossa rotte, qualche imbecille che trova sia divertente usare i razzi di segnalazione come fuochi d'artificio, il frontman dei Daeva che finisce in galera per, a volerla dire nel più gentile dei modi, una incivile propensione al bloodplay non consensuale con le groupies – la seconda volta è stata un totale disastro.

 

Ecco, la seconda volta Meg ha dato la colpa a lui per la macchina fotografica volata giù a schiantarsi dal palco.


	3. Chapter 3

La terza volta – la terza volta erano in tre, di nuovo in tre da un po' di tempo, la terza volta avrebbero dovuto essere in tre se solo papà – se solo non avesse deciso di mollare tutto, di nuovo, proprio quando avevano appuntamento con Bobby e un po' di soldi da parte per quello studio di registrazione a Salvation – la terza volta è stata quando hanno dovuto precipitarsi a Lincoln solo per venire travolti da un inseguimento inutile nel seminterrato di un magazzino, un branco di pazzoidi satanisti da setta religiosa di film horror nascosti in un condominio da upper class, una partenza affrettata dietro a quella che è stata l'ossessione di John per più di vent'anni, un poveraccio che aveva guidato quel dannato TIR per diciannove ore senza nessuno a dargli il cambio.

 

Ecco, la terza volta che l'ha vista Meg aveva un nuovo stile di vestiario, un ingaggio come tastierista, un'espressione furibonda mentre cercava di "non" spiegarle che doveva mollarla a metà conversazione per via di un piromane su un SUV con gli abbaglianti gialli – la terza volta che l'ha vista è stata l'ultima volta che sono stati in tre.


	4. Chapter 4

 

La quarta volta – la quarta volta è stata una fuga, la quarta volta è stata una settimana e più di follia – una settimana e più a base di solitudine in due e pasti saltati, robaccia corrosiva bevuta direttamente a collo, nocche escoriate, vestiti macchiati di rosso, coltelli sporchi di sangue sui sedili posteriori di auto altrui, morti con la gola tagliata in case fatte a pezzi, puzza di zolfo che rimane nei capelli per giorni e – e no, no, no che non ne vuole parlare.

 

Ecco, la quarta volta è stato quando Dean e Bobby lo hanno cercato per giorni mentre lui era sotto falso nome a girare quello stupido filmetto horror.

 


End file.
